


What the Hell?

by Iamacarrot



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: April isn't either, Brotherly Love, But Nustin', Donnie's not afraid to whoop some behind, Hell Challenge, Humor, Leo's more protective than one might think, Mikey is not as innocent as y'all think, Raph is a poor sad boi, Splinter won't even let Mikey finish his sentence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Mikey decides to try out an old, stupid challenge.





	1. Leo

Mikey snickered, watching as Leo strolled into the arcade. The young Box Turtle had just recently come across an old- but funny -challenge, and wanted to see how his family would react to it. Mikey had decided to try it on Leo at first, because he knew that Leo was usually caught up on challenges, and that the Slider was mayhaps the least protective of the band of brothers.

Well, at least, until now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Leo?" Mikey asked, a huge smile on his face.

Leo hummed, focus intently on the game of Pacman he was invested in. Mikey giggled, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Is Hell a bad word?" Mikey asked.

"Huh? Uh, sure. Why not." Leo replied, obviously not listening to what Mikey had said.

"Well why the  _hell_ did no one tell me that?!" Mikey shouted, grabbing Leo's immediate attention.

Did this little boy just...

"I mean,  _surely_ you guys would keep me informed with this information! But you haven't! Why the hell not?!" Mikey scoffed.

Yep. This little boy just did.

"Mikey, I swear to all that is holy, if you don't take that back..." Leo warned, abandoning his game.

"Why the hell are you so upset?" Mikey asked, smirking as he decided to kick it up a notch. "What, do you plan on kicking my ass if I don't shut up?"

"BOY BE WANTIN' TO DIE!" Leo screamed.

Mikey yelped, rushing off and screaming as he did so. Leo was close behind, not missing a single beat as he easily caught up with Mikey. When he was close enough, Leo grabbed Mikey, pulling the younger close.

"HELP! LEO'S GOT ME! WHO KNOWS WHAT THE  _HELL_ HE'S GONNA DO TO ME!" Mikey squealed.

Leo seethed, ready to all but dropkick his baby brother. But, that wouldn't be ethical. At the moment, it would be best to ask why Mikey was saying this in the first place. It wasn't like Mikey to suddenly spew out things like this! Even around Leo!

"Michael, you have one minute to tell me why you're doing this." Leo growled.

"I'm doing this because I want to! What the hell is wrong with that?!" Mikey replied, trying to hold back his giggles.

 _" **MICHELANGELO!** "_  Leo screamed.

Mikey silenced. Whole names were never a good sign in the mutant household. And whole names that were  _screamed_ were even worse. Mikey gulped, knowing that he had taken this little game a bit too far with his normally laidback brother. Which was odd. Mikey never thought of Leo reacting like this. April and Donnie sure. Raph would probably just cry and wonder what he'd done wrong. Which was a sad thought, but, Mikey would tell Raph in the end, so, it was kinda okay. Anyways, back to Leo, Mikey had assumed that Leo would just recognize the words, and laugh. Not freakin' get _**OFFENDED**_ ** _!_**

"Okay! Okay! It's a challenge! I'm doing a challenge!" Mikey confessed.

"A CHALLENGE?! BOY, YOU BETTER BE JOKING!" Leo roared.

"Sadly, I am not! It's called the Hell Challenge, and I just wanted to have a little fun! I didn't mean to offend you!" Mikey whined.

"Offend me?! I'm not  _offended_ , I just want to know why you thought this was a good idea!" Leo shouted.

"Wait. Seriously?" Mikey asked, not making a move to run when he was let go.

"Yes, seriously. Mike, it isn't like you to just curse out of nowhere. I thought that _I_ had done something wrong." Leo sighed.

"What? What could you have done wrong? I look up to you guys! But I wouldn't do something I know is wrong!" Mikey assured.

Leo sent a look to Mikey, making the younger correct himself.

"Well, up until now. Look, I've learned from this. I promise that I won't scare you like this anymore." Mikey chimed.

Leo's look faded, and a smile replaced the frown. The brothers then hugged, and Mikey giggled in response to the kiss he'd received on the cheek.

"You're a goof. But I love ya. Remember that promise! I'm gonna go back to Pacman." Leo chuckled.

"Okay! I will! Good luck!" Mikey replied, chuckling impishly as Leo was out of earshot. "I'll keep my promise to not scare  _you_ again..."


	2. Donnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie ain't playin' these games!

Mikey sighed heavily, poking his snout into Donnie's lab, and sniffing around for his brother. When he found no trace of the genius, Mikey licked his lips, slowly creeping into the lab, and moving straight towards the small refrigerator that was housed underneath Donnie's main desk.

"What are you doing, Michael?" Donnie suddenly asked.

Mikey screamed, grunting as his head hit the underside of the desk. With an annoyed groan, Mikey backed up, then stood, looking to his brother with a pout. Donnie raised a brow, a look that said 'Don't even try it.'

"Well, I  _was_ coming in here to ask a question, but-" Mikey paused, smile forming as he then remembered that he had actually intended on doing so. "you weren't here. You are  _now_ , though! So I can ask! And It's really important!"

"I'm sure it is. Go on." Donnie sighed, walking forwards, and sitting in his swivel chair, picking up a pencil, and turning his attention to some new blueprints he'd created.

It had been about a week since Mikey had done this to Leo, and the youngest member of the family had assured himself that Leo had forgiven and forgotten easily. Thus, leaving him with the permission to try this yet again.

"Okay. Is Hell a bad word?" Mikey asked, holding back a smile.

"Michael, what kind of question is that? You know very well the answer to that question." Donnie scoffed.

"Well, why the  _hell_ are you being so snobby about answering me? It's just a question. Calm the hell down." Mikey replied.

Donatello stiffened. If this little boy just said what Donatello thought he did, there's a chance that the genius was going to jail. Because there was  _no way_ that this careless act was going to go unpunished.

"Michael. Would you mind repeating what you just said to me?" Donnie hissed.

"Why the hell should I?" Mikey asked.

With no words, Donnie stood, pulling out his staff.

"Oh crap." Mikey whimpered.

"What's wrong? Where'd that big boy schtick of yours go?" Donnie inquired.

Mikey chuckled nervously, beginning to back away, and gulping as he realized that he was in  _way deeper_ with Donnie, than he was with Leo. In an attempt to amend himself, Mikey cowered down onto his plastron, trying to submit his way into Donnie's favor.

"Nice try, but, that won't work this time." Donnie chimed.

"Is there anything that will?" Mikey whimpered, backing up into a corner.

Donnie kneeled in front of Mikey, thinking for a bit. Maybe Donnie could find a way to intimidate Mikey's little act out into view. It would be tedious, sure, and it would take a lot of discipline, most likely. Then again, the brothers had always been lenient with Mikey's discipline receival since he was old enough to start talking. Maybe Donnie could make up for that today. Start off small, with some corner time. If that didn't work, then Donnie would make Mikey go through the "wash your mouth out with soap" routine. Then, if that- somehow -didn't work, Donnie would go with the dreaded... spanking...

"Hmm, yes, actually. There is." Donnie chimed. "All you have to do, is tell me what you said, and then tell me why you said it."

Mikey said nothing.

"Very well then. Let's start with our first punishment. Stand in the corner. Five minutes." Donnie ordered.

Mikey sent a look of dumbfounded confusion. This was  _not_ what he was expected. Standing in the corner??? He wasn't three! But, he wasn't willing to argue, nor was he willing to risk being unable to sit for a week. So, to the corner it was.

"Now, when the five minutes is up, I want you to be ready to tell me what I want to know." Donnie instructed.

"How the hell is this even a punishment?" Mikey muttered, gasping and covering his mouth, hoping that his brother hadn't heard.

Of course, though, his brother  _had_ heard.

"Fine, if it's going to be that way," Donnie hummed, gripping Mikey's wrist, and dragging a sobbing Mikey to the bathroom.

Donnie handed Mikey a bar of soap. With tears in his eyes, Mikey looked to Donnie with confusion.

"Since you've decided to fill your vocabulary with such "dirty words," I've decided to have you wash your mouth out...  _literally_." Donnie answered.

"But-"

"Is that sentence going to include what I want to know?" Donnie interrupted.

Mikey sobbed, turning the water of the faucet on, and running the soap under the water, until suds were visible. With a shaky hand, Mikey placed the soap in his mouth, gagging as he tasted the awful mix of chemicals and perfumes.

"And I want you to do this, until this bar is gone, or until you're ready to spill." Donnie huffed.

"FINE! I'LL SPILL!" Mikey shouted, spitting the soap out and sniffling. "It's... part of a challenge..."

"EXcUse mE?!?!?" Donnie screamed.

"Look, I know that you're upset! But I don't get  _why!_ It's a harmless challenge! You guys curse like sailors all the time!" Mikey whined.

"Because we're stupid! _You_ aren't  _stupid_ , Michael! You're young enough to veer from these habits!" Donnie groaned.

Mikey silenced. There went another point. Jeez, if Mikey didn't stop, he'd be in some big trouble by the time he'd gotten to Splinter. Speaking of which, Mikey mused on the reactions he'd get from Raph, April, and finally Splinter. They would probably be  _PRICELESS!_

"I guess I never thought of it that way..." Mikey admitted.

Donnie sighed, grabbing a washcloth, and wiping Mikey's mouth off, pulling Mikey into a protective hug after turning off the water.

"I don't want you turning out like us. You're too pure for us. We honestly don't deserve you. And you don't deserve what we put you through." Donnie whispered.

"But we all still love each other." Mikey pointed out.

"Yeah. We do." Donnie replied.

"...I'm sorry for what I said..." Mikey whimpered.

"It's fine. Just, try not do it again. Yeah? You almost gave me a heart attack." Donnie chuckled.

"Okay, D." Mikey replied, giggling as he, once again, got a peck on the cheek.

"Alright. Let's get out of here. This togetherness is fogging my brain." Donnie commented.

Mikey smiled, grabbing Donnie's hand, and leading his big brother out of the bathroom. This was nice. Things had ended just as well with Donnie, as they had with Leon. Mikey was good at this. And that started to give Mikey the biggest ego boost he'd ever gotten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Flippin' Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I HEAR THAT YOU'VE DONE THIS TO LEON, TOO!"

Welp. The boost is now gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikey may never learn.
> 
> Also, who got the reference in the summary?


End file.
